This proposed conference, under the sponsorship of the Gordon Research Conferences, will cover recent research on the biochemistry, physiology and pharmacology related to the control mechanisms of contraction in cardiac and skeletal muscle. It provides an opportunity for active investigators in muscle biology from all over the world to meet and discuss current research in this field. The conference for 1980 will bring together scientists whose methods and approaches are biophysical, biochemical, physiological, pharmacological and morphological, crossing disciplinary boundaries through their interests in muscle. This conference is part of a series on this general topic. The last conferences were held in 1974 and 1977. The Gordon Conferences format is conducive to free and informal exchanges of ideas and unpublished data that is especially valuable in a field whose progress depends on interdisciplinary approaches.